New Years Dreams
by xPinnk-Butterflyyx
Summary: Slightly AU Ambreigns New Years Eve One-shot. Will Dean ever accomplish what is on his New Years Eve List?


**_A/N 1: HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS!_**

 ** _Slightly AU. Ambreigns, with other WWE Superstars and Divas x x x_**

* * *

Dean Ambrose wasn't the type of guy to think ahead, anyone could tell you that, he'd rush into a plan without thinking about an exit strategy, he was lucky that his best friend was a two hundred and fifty pound Samoan in the form of Roman Reigns, the current WWE World HeavyWeight Champion. The one thing that Dean did do was every year to honour his mother because he used to do this with her was write down two things that they wanted to happen for the year, they'd write them on New Years Eve of the year before and then read them on the following and see if any of their dreams came true.

As Dean pulls out the tattered old box he has hidden under is bed in the furthest corner of his bedroom, he opens it cautiously looking around to make sure no one else was around, even though he knew he was alone now that he was in his own house. He opened the folded over piece of paper carefully, and allowed his eyes to wonder over the page at what he wrote a year ago, he eyes widen at the second thing he wrote down muttering _"I'm so stupid... I can't believe I wrote that down"_ He says with a sigh.

Least the first thing he wrote down had come true, he and Roman are champions and that made him happy.

But now he had to work on number two, he had to summon up the courage first but like the saying goes who you kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve is who you'll spend your New Year with and Dean knew who he wanted to spend his New Year with, he'd know that for ages, but this is the first time he had ever wrote it down in black and white- this was a step forward for him.

Hopefully.

This spurned Dean on to write down two things for 2016, and he was determined to make sure they came true before he folded the piece of paper and place it back into the tattered old tin and returned it into it's rightful place.

* * *

Roman looked across at his cousin's Jimmy and Jey, they were really excited about the annual WWE New Years Eve Party, where as Roman would have stayed in his hotel room with just them, Jimmy's wife Naomi and his best friend Dean Ambrose, he's sure they could have had a better time than this fancy bullshit he has to attend.

He rolls his eyes at his cousins, who then turn their attention to him, _"Look Uce just because you and Galina decide you were better off as friends, doesn't mean you can't have fun man! That was a year ago dude!"_ Jimmy spoke up as he noticed Roman's reaction or lack of reaction, _"And you never know you might find the girl of your dreams at this party.."_ Jey said and Roman didn't miss the look between the two brothers as if they knew more than they were letting on, this was a WWE event and Roman wasn't interested in any of the woman that worked at the WWE, they were lovely woman but he didn't see them as potential partners.

When him and Galina came to the decision to be friends early in the year, Roman only told his cousins really because he didn't want everyone else feeling sorry for him or trying it on with him. He still cared for Galina, she was his first love and she was Joelle's mother, that would never change, he loves Joelle so much, she's his life. But he never told them the real reason why they chose to be friends, Galina saw something that no one else saw, or maybe no one else commented on.

After his cousins bug him some more he agrees to go.

* * *

When Dean arrives, the party is in full swing, he scans the room to see if he can see the one person he is looking for, but to his surprise he can't, Dean was running late so he assumed Roman would have already been here as he can see the Uso's and Naomi already in the distance, maybe he didn't come? Dean sighs quietly.

 _"Ambrose, you scrub up quiet well, I'm shocked"_ He hears a voice behind him, Dean spins on his heel and finds himself staring up at Roman, who is smiling at him, _"Hey man, didn't think you were here"_ Dean says lamely, _"I just went to the bar to grab a beer"_ Roman says holding out a bottle of beer for Dean to take, which he does immediately. _"Cheers"_ Dean says as the clink their bottles together, before Roman indicates for Dean to follow him, and Dean's surprise they aren't going towards the party they are going to a quieter room near the party.

 _"Roman what's wrong?"_ Dean can't help but ask, he almost feels nervous, almost.

* * *

 _"Dean, there's something I have to tell you, something I should have told you about a year ago.."_ Roman says and his voice is low, almost in audible.

 _"What? Uce you are scaring me"_ Dean says replying stepping towards Roman.

 _"Me and Galina broke up, we decided we were better off as friends for Joelle's sake"_ Roman says his voice is soft.

 _"Roman, I am so sorry, why didn't you tell me?"_ Dean asks him loudly.

 _"Galina wanted to break up because she thought I was in love with someone else"_ Roman answers simply.

 _"Roman.. you love Galina and Joelle everyone could see that"_ Dean says with as much conviction as he can muster to which Roman laughs quietly.

 _"What's so funny?"_ Dean asked Roman wondering why he was acting so weird.

 _"Galina said that about us"_ Roman says finally meeting Dean's gaze.

* * *

 _"What?"_ Dean almost spits out as if he's misheard what Roman has said.

 _"It was at this party last year we'd just done the countdown and everyone has kissed someone, and me and Galina were looking around to see where everyone was because we wanted to say happy new year etc. and you were kissing Renee, Galina said I looked heartbroken"_ Roman says keeping any emotion out of his voice and when Dean remains quiet Roman carries on, _"Obviously I dismissed it telling her she was crazy, but when we got home, she asked me if I loved you more than I loved her, and I just couldn't tell her what she wanted to hear"_ Roman's voice is now dripping with sadness.

 _"Roman, I-"_ Dean tries to speak but gets cut off by Roman.

 _"Dean, I didn't want to tell you this, so you could tell me that you loved me to, I wanted to tell you this because I don't think I can lie to you anymore"_ Roman's voice is loud and strong, the Roman Dean knows.

 _"But I do love you Roman"_ Dean replies immediately, because it's true, Dean can't remember a time in the last five years it wasn't true.

 _"Dean-"_ Roman tries to speak, but he gets cut off by Dean.

 _"No you had your say, you didn't tell me Roman, and I've been keeping how I feel about you because you had a family and I didn't destroy that as evil as people think I am I would never take away someone's father. You know I love Joelle and not just because she's yours, she's the only person that treat me like I'm crazy"_ Dean says passionately.

 _"I don't either Dean you know that"_ Roman says, stepping forward to take hold of Dean's hand gently.

 _"So where do we go from here?"_ They both say in unison.

* * *

Somewhere in the distance they can here the countdown;

 _ **10...**_

 _ **9...**_

 _ **8...**_

 _ **7...**_

 _ **6...**_

 _ **5...**_

 _ **4...**_

 _ **3...**_

 _ **2...**_

 _ **1...**_

And the screams of Happy New Years and fireworks going off, as Roman pulls Dean towards him, his lips feel soft against Dean's hard ones, Roman feels warm against Dean's cold ones, it's like the saying goes, opposites attract.

It's the best kiss Dean's ever had, and he's finally crossed off number two on his list, to kiss Roman Reigns at Midnight On New Years Eve.

* * *

Later that night when they both go back to Dean's place, he is under the bed looking for his tattered box, he wants to show Roman, all the things he's wrote down and how many things have had him in, yes he knows that sounds stalkerish, but this is Dean Ambrose so it doesn't really matter.

 _"Dean what are you doing under there?"_ Dean hears Roman speak from the bed above him.

 _"I want to show you something, hang on"_ Dean replies.

 _"Ok..."_ Roman says slightly confused.

 _"Here, I've got it"_ Dean says, returning from under the bed with the tattered box in hand.

 _"What's that?"_ Roman asks pointing at the box in Dean's hand

 _"A family tradition, anyway look this is what I wanted to show you"_ Dean says confidently pulling out the sheets of folded paper and handing them to Roman who looks at him curiously .

 _2011- Become friends with Roman._

 _2012- Have a match against Roman._

 _2013- Become tag team champions with Roman._

 _2014- Finally tell Roman how you feel about him._

 _2015- Kiss Roman at midnight on New Years Eve._

 _2016- Ask Roman to move in with you._

Dean watches as Roman reads the sheets of papers and he can't help but smile, as he sees Roman's eyes start to water, _"They are all about me..."_ He turns to face Dean, _"Well obviously, you're my best friend and the person I love the most in whole world"_ Dean just shrugs and laughs, before pulling Roman in for a kiss.

 _"Dean Ambrose, a romantic? Who knew?"_ Roman chuckled as he pulled away from Dean, throwing his arm around Dean's shoulder pulling him closer to him.

 _"Well you do now"_ Dean whispers in Romans ear.

* * *

 ** _A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x_**


End file.
